


I Don't Know You (But I Want To)

by Skylily



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 20 Questions, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Just midnight things, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed, kind of, this has been in my drafts for like two weeks so im just going for it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylily/pseuds/Skylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam decides to get to know Ronan better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know You (But I Want To)

    In retrospect, Adam blamed his sleep deprivation for his thoughtless actions.

Nothing was particularly different that night, lying in between his thin sheets on his thin mattress. He was as exhausted as usual, but tonight, knowing that he did not know Ronan as well as he’d thought, Adam’s brain refused to fall asleep.

What did Adam want? He wanted to know Ronan.

That was why, without thought, Adam turned on his side and faced Ronan’s still, but clearly awake, form. His voice was thoughtful when he spoke. “Ronan?”

“Go to sleep, Parrish.”

Adam made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat and turned back towards the ceiling. “I can’t.”

Ronan wasn’t talkative at the best of times and Adam had no idea know how to make him talk now. A part of him hoped that the combination of sleep deprivation, bluntness, and the factor of surprise would work well enough.

Before he could allow himself to think about what he was doing, he asked, “What’s your favorite animal?”

Adam received a loud snort. “ _What’s my favorite animal?_ What the fuck? _”_

He sighed; really, he should have expected this. “It’s a simple enough question, Lynch.”

Ronan sat up from the wood floors and leaned against the wall; he pulled his legs into his chest but his feet still touched the edge of the mattress. Adam turned to watch his movements and found Ronan’s inquisitive stare. “With a simple enough answer, Parrish.”

He was right, of course, and Adam blushed. He was thankful for the night. Ravens. Of course his favorite animal was the raven. He had one for a pet, for God’s sake.

“Favorite season?”

Ronan didn’t protest this time. “Autumn.”

“Why?” Adam didn’t know why this surprised him.

Ronan huffed. “What is this, twenty questions?”

Adam sat up and faced him, shrugging, and Ronan continued. “Summer is too fucking hot and Winter is too fucking cold.”

Adam nodded thoughtfully, agreeing, but knew he favored the extremities of summer over winter. “Fair enough.”

Ronan crossed his arms and rested them against his knees. He picked at the bands on his wrist. “Do I get to ask you questions, too?”

Adam blinked in surprise. He hadn’t thought that Ronan would care enough to continue, let alone participate. He nodded mutely.

“What’s _your_ favorite animal?” Ronan mumbled, words caught around the leather in his mouth.

It didn’t take much thought. Adam’s thoughts jumped straight to the stray dog that often visited when he’d worked on his father’s car. “Dogs.”

It continued like that for a while, nonchalant questions thrown into the dead of night, the answers meaning more to the two boys than either would care to admit. Ronan learned that Adam’s favorite color was green; that he was, oddly enough, a morning person. Adam learned, due to his out-there questions, that Ronan would rather search the ocean than space because _who cares what's out in fucking space? What the fuck is down at the bottom of our oceans? And of fucking course aliens exist, Parrish. I can take shit out of my dreams._

Asking Ronan random questions was strangely satisfying. But as the hours passed, the questions grew heavier.

“Why did your… when did he…?” Ronan fumbled, unsure. He was propped against the bed now, facing away from Adam.

Adam was laying on his side, head propped on his folded arm. He watched the surest person he knew falter and felt his heart pull from his chest. Adam’s voice didn’t shake as he clarified, “Why did he start hitting me?”

Ronan turned his neck and met his gaze, neither confirming nor denying. Adam continued with an awkward one-shouldered shrug. “I don’t know. I don’t really remember a time he didn’t.”

Before Ronan could react to his words, Adam continued, “Why do you sleep on the floor?”

The boy’s eyes widened for a millisecond before he turned his expression away from Adam’s gaze. He gave a limp shrug.

“I know you’ve slept with Gansey so I guess I don’t understand why you choose the floor when there's a bed.”

Another effortless shrug, and then, “I bet you’re a kicker.”

“I am not,” Adam huffed, feeling an urge to flick Ronan’s ear in his defense.

Ronan scoffed. “How would you know?”

He thought about it. Adam had never really slept with anyone so there was no way he _would_ know. “Good point. I don’t _think_ I’m a kicker.”

Ronan smirked, a sharpness to his lips that Adam’s gaze lingered upon. “I bet you’re one of those people who have really cold feet at night and you shove them under the person sleeping next to you, too.”

Adam felt his lips stretch into a small smile. “Don’t know if I can deny that one, honestly.”

“Knew it,” Ronan laughed, a startling sound to hear in the quiet of early morning. Adam felt the tug at his heart again.

He checked the clock resting upon his makeshift cardboard table, its red numbers flashing: _2:34 A.M._ Before he could help it, a yawn escaped from his lips.

“All right,” Ronan pushed himself up from the floor. “Time to go to sleep, Parrish.”

Despite wanting to protest, Adam couldn’t help but agree. He watched as Ronan shifted himself to lay upon the floor and before his thoughts could catch up to his actions, Adam’s hand shot out from beneath his blanket and grabbed Ronan’s.

Adam’s heart was racing as Ronan blinked at him in the dark. Adam slowly unclasped his fingers from Ronan’s wrist and rolled onto his back. He tugged at the sheets of his bed until the left side of it lay bare. He patted the empty space as he watched Ronan meaningfully.

As dramatic as always, Ronan grumbled as he made his way to the other side of the bed. Adam caught some of the words: _feet_ and _freezing fucking cold_ _._ He barely contained his smile.

 

(When Adam did inevitably shove his _freezing fucking cold_ feet beneath Ronan's calves later that night, Ronan found he didn't mind much, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> yet another actionless fic, sorry (ily for reading it tho♡)


End file.
